kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Hyakkaou Private Academy
Hyakkaou Private Academy is an institution and the main setting in Kakegurui. It is a school that Yumeko, Ryota, and Mary attend as well students from powerful families in the political and financial world. Background Hyakkaou Private Academy was founded 122 years ago in Japan and for many years since its inception, was a school where students from powerful families in the political and financial world attended. It is a school where students are not evaluated by studies or sports, but through the social status they possess. This is because studies and extracurriculars are not necessary for people who are destined to have power over others. For them it is important to be well versed in tactics, reading an opponent, and the strength to grasp victory which are abilities they have to prove and obtain through gambling. Two years prior to the start of the series, a student changed the school tradition after winning a gamble from the former student council president. This caused the creation of the pet system. The pet system consequently increased discrimination among the students. Those who weren't good at gambling were oppressed. They were seen as housepets and were constantly bullied. Meanwhile, the victors were praised. Hierarchy Gambling at Hyakkaou Private Academy is governed by the student council. It is known that the student council members use their powerful influence to collect money from students of Hyakkaou Private Academy. Payment of it is called a "donation", where it is optional but is practically obligatory. Hyakkaou Private Academy has a ranking system which can be given to students that have failed to donate to the school. Those under 100 of the 3,000 students or who have accrued a massive debt that they cannot pay are recognized as a "housepet". If a student is a male, they will be called "dog" (pochi), if the student is a female, they will be called "cat" (mike). The hierarchy in Hyakkaou Private Academy is absolute where no student can go against it, and if they do, they will await the student council's reprisal. If the student wants to rid themselves of their "pet" status, they have to donate but it will be impossible if the student has either a massive debt to pay off or no money to pay their way out of their status. The hierarchy is described as a perfect dead end which is known by the students as something that is extremely hard to escape. Student Council Members *Kirari Momobami - President (会長) *Ririka Momobami - Vice president (副会長) *Sayaka Igarashi - Secretary (書記) *Yumemi Yumemite - Head of Public Relations (広報) *Kaede Manyuda - Treasurer (会計) **Aoi Mibuomi - former treasurer *Itsuki Sumeragi (formerly) *Runa Yomozuki - Head of the Election Committee (選挙管理委員長) *Midari Ikishima - Beautification Council president (美化委員長) **Sakura Miharutaki - former Beautification Council president *Sachiko Juraku - Public morals committee chairwoman (風紀委員長) (formerly) *Yuriko Nishinotouin - General affairs (庶務), Traditional Culture Club president (伝統文化研究会会長) Classes Hana Class (華組) First year: *Itsuki Sumeragi *Kokoro Aiura (formerly) *Ouri Shimotsukiuri (formerly) *Tsuzura Hanatemari (formerly) *Yumika Wada (formerly) Second year: *Yumeko Jabami *Ryota Suzui *Mary Saotome *Anzu, Aruka, Midori Third year: *Kirari Momobami *Ririka Momobami *Shinnouji Sazanka Class (山茶花組) First year: *Kurimu Terasumi (formerly?) Second year: *Midari Ikishima *Sayaka Igarashi Momo Class (桃組) Second year: *Yumemi Yumemite *Saori Third year: *Sumika Warakubami Kikyo Class (桔梗組) First year: *Miyo Inbami *Miri Yobami Second year: *Kaede Manyuda Botan Class (牡丹組) Second year: *Rin Obami *Ibara Obami Third year: *Chitose Inui (formerly) *Runa Yomozuki Kiku Class (菊組) Third year: *Yuriko Nishinotouin Rindou Class (竜胆組) Second year: *Miroslava Honebami Tsubaki Class (椿組) Second year: *Jun Kiwatari *Nanami Tsubomi Third year: *Terano Totobami Sakura Class (楼組) Second year: *Kurumi Kurume (formerly) *Nagi Kamishimo (formerly) *Soutarou Ibuki (formerly) Kaori Class (薫組) First year: *Nozomi Komabami Clubs Beautification Council (美化委員) An association working under the Student Council, whose role is dealing with problematic individuals. Unlike other students, they are authorized to arrest whoever is causing issues in the school. While they have a main office inside the school, they also own a special basement where students can be interrogated. *Midari Ikishima (president) **Sakura Miharutaki (former president) *Naoe Habakiri (vice-president, president for a while) *Ayame Nureba *Kururudo *Shagatake *Tooame Traditional Culture Research Club (伝統文化研究会) *Yuriko Nishinotouin (president) *Kumagusu *Other members Photography Club (写真部) *Eneru Rokujou (president) *Shimizu Library Club (図書委員) *Ouri Shimotsukiuri *Sayaka Igarashi (formerly) Classical Music Research Club (クラシック研究会) *Nadeshiko Rurichou (president) Zenshoukai (善咲会) *Aoi Mibuomi (leader) *Naoko & Houko Ougatou *Nagi Kamishimo *Ibuki Soutarou *Ouri Shimotsukiuri *Kurumi Kurume *Eneru Rokujou *Sakura Miharutaki (formerly) Traditional Swordfighting Club *Ibuki Soutarou Journalism Club (報道倶楽部) *Kyuu Nitobe Yumemi Yumemite Fan Club (夢見弖ユメミのファンクラブ) *Shinnouji (president) *Saori (secretary) *Other fans Literature Club (文芸部) / Gambling den *Yukimi Togakushi (president) *Mary Saotome *Tsuzura Hanatemari *Kurumi Kurume Softball Club (ソフトボール部) *Naoko & Houko Ougatou Manga Research Club (漫画研究会) *Manga Club Members Category:Locations Category:Characters